


Breaking Up Over Apples

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Break Up, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Lynn breaks up with Steve. Danny blames himself for it whilst sitting on the kitchen counter eating his way through one of the apples he knows Steve only keeps for him.
Relationships: Lynn Downey/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Breaking Up Over Apples

Steve was the first person to admit that he didn’t do well with emotions. How could he? After all he had been through he had learnt that the only way to deal with it all was to shut it all down. But he knew that didn’t explain his lack of reaction to the events of the previous evening. 

He liked Lynn, maybe even loved her, but it wasn’t the same way that he loved others. It was similar to how he loved Catherine but the feelings he had towards both of them paled in comparison to how he felt about Danny. That also confused him but he would deal with that at a later date - preferably when the man in question wasn’t sitting on his kitchen counter eating apples. 

If he was to be perfectly honest, he suspects that is how everything had gone so wrong the night before. Ever since he had found out how much Danny had been struggling with everything, he had been terrified of receiving a phone call to say that Danny had done something to cause irreversible harm to himself. So if his phone rang, even if he had guaranteed that someone else such as Grover or Chin would get the phone call if it was work, he answered. Just in case. 

The phone call been from Grace, his little Gracie who he hated to see was now grown up, because she and Eric couldn’t find Danny and they were wondering, hoping, that he was at Steve’s. Or even with Steve. From what his little Gracie had said, both see and Eric had been trying to get a hold of Danny for quite a while, so Steve reacted before he thought of how it would affect Lynn. 

He had rushed out of the restaurant where he and Lynn were supposed to be having a romantic night without so much of an explanation other than, “It’s important. I’ve got to go.” He just knew that he had to get to Danny and make sure that he was okay. It didn’t matter what was going on, he knew what he needed to do. Finding his best friend, and making sure that he was okay, that was his highest priority. 

He had found Danny sat at the lookout point that the New Jersey native had found during his first case with Honolulu PD. He wasn’t surprised that he found Danny there, but the lost look that was evident on Danny’s face was enough to let him know that the lookout wasn’t providing him the comfort that it normally would. He had forgotten all about Lynn as he settled next to his partner on the hood of the Camero. There was nothing he could say that would chase the blackness and dark thoughts from Danny’s mind, at least not yet, but he could sit there, in the stillness of the night and then once everything had settled, he would take Danny home with him. 

And that was exactly what he did. 

It was dark by the time that he pulled the Silverado into his driveway. He was surprised to see Lynn’s jeep parked there still, but after a minute, he remembered that Lynn had drank a few glasses of wine whilst they were at dinner. It wasn’t Steve’s finest of moments when he walked out and left Lynn sitting in the restaurant, however he was more than willing to admit that he would do it all again. And in that moment when he realised just how far he would go for Danny, he should have know how the rest of his night was going to go. 

He watched as Danny followed him out of the Silverado and up the path to the front door of his house. He had offered Danny the choice of going home to his own apartment, but had offered him the chance to hide out at his house until the worst of the darkness floated away, especially considering the fact that Grace was at home. He didn’t think much of the sight that Lynn would witness when both he and Danny walked through the front door, and he instantly turned Danny towards the stairs. It wasn’t the first time that Danny had ended up at the McGarrett house when he was having such a bad day, so they had a routine now for when this happened. 

He would give Danny the option, and then if Danny choose to come home with him, he would guide his partner towards the spare bedroom, letting him hide away for as long as he wanted or needed to. Later on he would check on Danny and make sure that he was okay, even if he just ended up sitting and keeping him company. It was what they would do for each other. They were always there for each other, no matter what. 

However, he pulled away from Lynn in order to look after Danny, to make sure that Danny was okay, and he always would. But that was what landed him in this position. Lynn had waited until Danny was settled and Steve had walked into the kitchen before she started the long and painful process which was ending their relationship. 

Now Steve had broken up with and been broken up with more times than he was happy to admit. But this was a new situation, a new reason for them to leave him. Lynn honestly thought that he was cheating on her with Danny and she was fed up of being the mistress. Or atleast that was what she said. There had been quite a lot of shouting and swearing, and some throughing of the apples that lived in a bowl in his kitchen. The apples that he hated but had bought for Danny who had the habit of eating them whilst he sat on the counter top and they talked and joked about everything going on in their lives. 

“So its my fault that Lynn left?” the downside to Danny and his bad days was that in the aftermath he was the most self-depricating person he had ever met. And that made it difficult to have these conversations because Danny would blame himself for things that weren’t within his control, which was what was making this conversation even harder. 

Normally he wouldn’t have told Danny about what was going on, or at least not right at that moment, but the New Jersey native had heard the fighting. However, he hadn’t heard the details of the fight. But he knew enough to say that the slaming of the front door was not a good end to the night for Steve. And now that he was up and awake, and sat on the counter top, eating the apples that had been part of the argument the night before, Steve couldn’t hide what had happened. Especially not from Danny who actaully proved why he was a detective on most of their cases. 

“No, it’s not your fault, Danny.” Steve put down the eggs that he had just pulled out of his fridge on the counter next to the cooker before he made his way over to Danny. Normally they weren’t the type to be close to each other like this. Sure they invaded each others space, but where Steve was aiming to place himself, that was a further invasion of each others space than they normally allowed. 

He only stopped once he was standing basically between Danny’s legs. He watched as Danny glanced down at the apple that was in his hands. “My break up, Danny, is on me, is on Lynn. It has nothing to do with you. You are my boy, I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. So don’t blame yourself and eat your apple.” 


End file.
